Zaginiony footbalista
}} Byliśmy przyzwyczajeni do otrzymywania zagadkowych telegramów. Ale jeden z nich szczególnie utkwił mi w pamięci, gdyż wprowadził Holmesa w pewne zakłopotanie. Było to jednego ponurego poranka w lutym, przed jakimi ośmiu laty. Telegram adresowany był do niego i brzmiał. „Proszę mnie oczekiwać. Straszne nieszczęście. Zginął najważniejszy człowiek; jutro niezbędny“. — Overton. — Ma zwyczajną pieczątkę i nadany jest o godzinie dziesiątej, minut trzydzieści sześć rzekł mój przyjaciel — przeczytawszy go kilkakrotnie. — Pan Overton był widocznie bardzo zmięszany, gdy go wysyłał. No, spodziewam się, że sam zaraz tu przybędzie, a wtedy dowiemy się wszystkiego. Tymczasem przeglądnę „Times“. W tych nudnych czasach przyjąłbym chętnie i najmniejszą sprawę. Rzeczywiście, już oddawna nie mieliśmy żadnego odpowiedniego zajęcia. A ja obawiałem się tych okresów bezczynności. Przyjaciel mój miał bowiem usposobienie tak czynne, że brak pracy stawał się dla niego niebezpiecznym. W ciągu lat, powoli, odzwyczaiłem go od używania środków narkotycznych, które o mało go całkiem nie zniszczyły. Wiedziałem wprawdzie, że w zwykłych warunkach nie odczuwa potrzeby tych niebezpiecznych trucizn; lecz nieprzyjaciel nie zginął: był tylko uśpiony, l wiedziałem też z doświadczenia, że ten sen nie był głęboki, a przebudzenie było bardzo bliskie w okresie bezczynności. Wtedy malowało się wielkie przygnębienie na tej ascetycznej twarzy, a jego niezgłębione oczy patrzały przed siebie w tępem zamyśleniu. To też błogosławiłem owego pana Overtona, kimkolwiek był, ponieważ swem dziwacznem zawiadomieniem przerwał tę niepokojącą ciszę, która była dla przyjaciela niebezpieczniejsza, niż wszystkie burze jego ruchliwego życia. Nadawca depeszy nie długo dał na siebie czekać. Pan Cyryl Overton z Trinity College w Cambridge był młodym człowiekiem olbrzymiego wzrostu. Kościec miał ogromny, a muszkuły do tego odpowiednie. Jego szerokie bary wypełniły całkiem nasze drzwi. Przytem miał ładną i sympatyczną twarz, na której jednak teraz na pierwszy rzut oka widać było niepokój. — Pan Sherlock Holmes? Mój przyjaciel skłonił się. — Przyjeżdżam właśnie ze Scotland Yard, panie Holmes. Mówiłem z inspektorem Hopkinsem. Radził mi zwrócić się do pana. Powiedział, że jego zdaniem, wypadek ten nadaje się raczej dla pana niż dla rządowej policji. Gdyby mi pan mógł pomóc... Jestem w fatalnem położeniu — — — — — — — — Proszę siadać i opowiedzieć, o co idzie. — To straszne, panie Holmes, to wprost straszne! Dziwię się, że mi jeszcze włosy nie posiwiały. Godfrey Staunton — słyszał pan o nim, naturalnie? Cała partja na nim stoi. Wolałbym stracić trzech innych zamiast niego. Żaden nie może się z nim równać. On jest głównym graczem i prowadzi cały atak. Cóż ja teraz zrobię? Proszę mi poradzić panie Holmes. Mamy wprawdzie jeszcze Moorhouse’a, pierwszego z rezerwy, ale ten ma tylko połowę trainingu. Ma nawet dobrą nogę, ale brak mu potrzebnej rozwagi. Ach, Morton, albo Johnson, ci sławni footbaliści oxfordcy, pobiliby go na głowę. A Stevenson byłby dość dobry, ale jest niezbędny na swojem obecnem stanowisku. Tak, panie Holmes, jesteśmy zgubieni, jeśli pan nam nie pomoże odszukać Godfreya Stauntona. Holmes z zainteresowaniem słuchał Overtona. Widocznie bawiły go nadzwyczajne przejęcie i powaga mówiącego, jakoteż podkreślenie każdego poszczególnego punktu przez potężne uderzanie się w kolano. Gdy gość nasz skończył opowiadanie, Holmes zdjął z półki tom leksykonu, który sam sobie ułożył. Szukał pod literą S. Pierwszy raz w życiu szukał napróżno w tem wyczerpującem dziele. — Mam tu Artura H. Stauntona, obiecującego fałszerza pieniędzy — rzekł — Henryka Stauntona, którego zaprowadziłem na szubienicę, ale Godfrey Staunton... tego imienia nie znam. Kim i czem jest ten pan Staunton? Teraz klient nasz zrobił zdziwioną minę. — Ależ panie Holmes, myślałem, że pan wie wszystko! Jeśli pan nigdy nie słyszał o Godfreyu Stauntonie, to pan może nie zna i Cyrila Overtona? Holmes z uśmiechem potrząsnął głową. — Niesłychane — zawołał atleta. — Wszak ja byłem pierwszym zwycięzcą Anglji przeciw Walji i od roku jestem przewodniczącym akademickiego klubu footbalistów! Ale to nic, wobec Godfreya Stauntona, zwycięzcy z Cambridge, Blackheat i pięciu międzynarodowych matchów foodbalowych Boże drogi! Panie Holmes, gdzież pan właściwie żyje? Holmes śmiał się z dziecinnego zdumienia młodego sportowca. — Pan żyjesz w całkiem innym świecie niż ja, panie Overton. W przyjemniejszej i zdrowszej atmosferze. Mam stosunki w różnych sferach, ale mogę powiedzieć, że na szczęście nie w kołach miłośników sportu. Jest to dobry i zdrowy objaw siły wewnętrznej naszego narodu. Lecz pańskie niespodziane odwiedziny wskazują, że i w tym niezepsutym świecie możecie znaleźć zajęcie dla mnie. A więc proszę bardzo, mój kochany panie, niech mi pan teraz powoli, z zupełnym spokojem przedstawi cały stan rzeczy. I proszę mi powiedzieć, w czem mógłbym panu być pomocnym. Pańskie dotychczasowe opowiadanie jest trochę niejasne. Pan Overton należał do ludzi, którzy lepiej umieją posługiwać się muszkułami niż mózgiem. Zrobił trochę zakłopotaną minę, ale powoli, niejasno i często się powtarzając, wydobył ze siebie, co następuje: — Sprawa jest taka, jak pan słyszy, panie Holmes. Powiedziałem: jestem prezesem klubu footbalistów w mieście uniwersyteckiem, Cambridge, a Godfrey Staunton jest moim najlepszym graczem. Jutro gramy przeciw Oxfordowi i to tu w Londynie. Wczoraj przyjechaliśmy wszyscy i zamieszkaliśmy w hotelu Bentleya. O dziesiątej skontrolowałem, czy wszyscy członkowie udali się na spoczynek, bo uważam, że przed matchem gracze muszą się porządnie wyspać. Zamieniłem jeszcze parę słów z Godfreyem, zanim się położył do łóżka. Blady był i zdenerwowany. Pytałem go, co mu dolega. Powiedział, że nic wielkiego — głowa go trochę boli. Pożegnałem go i wyszedłem. Ale Godfrey bardzo mi się nie podobał. Jeśli się ktoś źle czuje, a właśnie powinien skupić wszystkie siły, zwłaszcza, gdy jest główną osobą w grze — to cała sprawa może wziąć kiepski obrót dla drużyny z Cambridge. Pół godziny później powiedział mi portjer, że jakiś człowiek z rozwichrzoną brodą przyniósł list do Stauntona i czeka na dole. Ponieważ jeszcze nie spał, zaniesiono mu ten list do pokoju. Godfrey przeczytał i padł na krzesło, jakby piorunem rażony. Portjer tak się przestraszył, że chciał lecieć po mnie, ale Godfrey go zatrzymał, poprosił o szklankę wody, a potem wstał. Zeszedł na dół, zamienił kilka słów z oddawcą listu i z nim razem odszedł. Gdy portjer spojrzał za nimi po raz ostatni, gonili ulicą na dół. Dziś rano pokój Godfreya był pusty, łóżko nienaruszone a wszystkie rzeczy leżały jeszcze tak, jak wczoraj wieczorem. Odszedł z nieznajomym, otrzymawszy jakąś niespodzianą wiadomość i od tej chwili nie słyszeliśmy o nim ani słowa. Nie wierzę, by jeszcze kiedy wrócił. Godfrey był wielkim miłośnikiem sportu. Nie byłby przerywał trainingu i nie opuszczałby swej drużyny w takiej chwili bez bardzo ważnego powodu. Takie mam przeczucie, że odszedł na zawsze i że go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczymy. Holmes z wielką uwagą przysłuchiwał się temu dziwnemu opowiadaniu. — Cóż pan potem uczynił? — zapytał na końcu. — Telegrafowałem do Cambridge, by się do wiedzieć, czy tam o nim nie słyszeli. Odpowiedziano, że nikt go nie widział. — Czy mógł jeszcze tego wieczora wrócić do Cambridge? — Tak, jest jeszcze jeden nocny pociąg o kwadrans na dwunastą. — Lecz nie przyjechał nim, o ile się pan z Cambridge dowiedziałeś? — Nie, nikt go nie widział. — Cóż pan później uczyniłeś? — Depeszowałem do lorda Mount James. Godfrey nie ma rodziców, a lord Mount-James jest jego najbliższym krewnym — jest zdaje mi się, jego wujem. — Tak? To rzuca nowe światło na całą sprawę. Lord Mount-James jest jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w Anglji. — Godfrey mi też o tem mówił. — I pański przyjaciel był rzeczywiście tak blisko z nim spokrewniony? — Tak, był jego spadkobiercą. A lord jest bliski ośmdziesiątki i oprócz tego ma silny artretyzm. Lecz Godfreyowi nie dawał ani halerza; jest strasznie skąpy. Ale po jego śmierci przecież wszystko przypadnie Godfreyowi. — Czy otrzymał pan odpowiedź od lorda Mount-James. — Nie. — Z jakiego powodu miałby się pański przyjaciel udawać do lorda Mount-James? — No, coś go gnębiło. To były troski materjalne. Możliwe, że i prosił o pomoc swego najbliższego bogatego krewnego, choć bardzo wątpię, czy udałoby mu się coś z niego wydobyć. Godfrey nie lubił starego. Nie byłby się zwrócił do niego, gdyby koniecznie nie był musiał. — To można łatwo stwierdzić. Jeśli pański przyjaciel jest u swego wuja lorda Mount-James, będzie można wkrótce wyjaśnić, co znaczyła wizyta tego człowieka z rozwichrzoną brodą i dlaczego ów list zrobił na nim takie wrażenie. Overton ścisnął głowę rękami i rzekł: — Nic z tego nie rozumiem! To nieszczęście doprowadzi mnie jeszcze do pomieszania zmysłów. — Ja dziś nie mam nic innego do czynienia i chętnie zajmę się pańską sprawą — rzekł Holmes, chcąc go uspokoić. — Radzę panu na wszelki wypadek urządzić match bez względu na owego młodego pana. Sam pan powiadasz, że tylko bardzo ważne przyczyny mogły go zmusić do odejścia w tych warunkach. Kto wie, czy te same ważne przyczyny nie zatrzymają go dłużej i nie będzie mógł na czas wrócić? Chodźmy razem do hotelu. Może dowiemy się czego nowego od portjera. Holmes był mistrzem w obchodzeniu się z ludźmi prostymi. To też w krótkim czasie, siedząc w opuszczonym pokoju Stauntona, wydobył z portjera wszystko, cokolwiek ten mógł powiedzieć. Ów nocny gość nie był eleganckim panem, ani robotnikiem, był jak się wyraził portjer, „czemś w pośrodku“. Był to człowiek około pięćdziesięcioletni, z szpakowatą brodą i bladą twarzą. Ubrany był skromnie. Sam zdawał się być zaniepokojony. Portjer widział, że ręka mu drżała, gdy oddawał list. Staunton schował list do kieszeni. Nie podał ręki obcemu, gdy spotkali się w sieni. Zamienili kilka słów, z których portjer posłyszał tylko słowo „czas“. Potem szybko pobiegli. Na zegarze hotelowym było właśnie pół do jedenastej. — Muszę się trochę namyśleć — rzekł Holmes, siadając na łóżko Stauntona. — Pan masz służbę tylko w dzień, nieprawdaż? — Tak, od jedenastej jestem wolny. — Portjer nocny niczego nie zauważył? — Nic, proszę pana. Później przyszło jeszcze jedno towarzystwo z teatru. — Czy wczoraj miałeś pan służbę przez cały dzień? — Tak jest. — Czy oddał pan jeszcze inną pocztę panu Stauntonowi? — Tak: telegram. — A, to jest interesujące. O jakim czasie? — Około szóstej. — Gdzie był wówczas pan Staunton? — Tu, w swoim pokoju. — Czy byłeś pan przytem, gdy go otwierał? — Tak jest, myślałem, że może zaraz zabiorę odpowiedź. — No i była odpowiedź? — Tak. Napisał odpowiedź. — Czy pan ją zawiózł na pocztę? — Nie, on sam z nią poszedł. — Ale napisał w pańskiej obecności? — Tak. Czekałem przy drzwiach, a on siedział przy stole. Gdy skończył, rzekł: „Dziękuję; ja sam pójdę na pocztę“. — Czem pisał? — Piórem, proszę pana. — Czy wziął blankiet hotelowy z tych, co tu leżą na stole? — Tak, naturalnie. Holmes wstał. Wziął blok z formularzami, poszedł ku oknu i dokładnie go oglądnął. — Szkoda, że nie pisał ołówkiem — rzekł — potem wzruszył ramionami i niezadowolony odłożył blankiety. — Musiałeś nieraz zauważyć Watsonie, że przy pisaniu ołówkiem pismo się przebija — ta okoliczność wydała już niejednego złodzieja w ręce policji. Ale tu niczego nie widzę. Cieszy mnie jednak, że użył — grubego, miękkiego pióra. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy odbicie tu na bibularzu. Oto jest! Oderwał kawałek bibuły i pokazał nam. Overton był strasznie zdenerwowany. — Potrzymaj go pan przed lustrem — zawołał. — Nie potrzeba — odparł Holmes. — Bibuła jest dość cienka. Po lewej stronie doskonale przeczytamy. — Obrócił ją i czytaliśmy: „Proszę nas nie opuszczać, na miłość Boską!“ — Tak, ale to jest tylko koniec telegramu, który Staunton wysłał w kilka godzin przed swem zniknięciem. Brakuje nam przynajmniej sześć słów początkowych. Już widać, że młodemu człowiekowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo, z którego ktoś mógł go wyratować. Zapamiętajmy sobie. A więc jeszcze jedna osoba była w to wplątana. A któżby to mógł być inny, jeśli nie ten blady, brodaty mężczyzna, który sam był tak zirytowany? W jakim stosunku pozostawał Staunton do tego człowieka? I kto jest ten trzeci, od którego spodziewali się pomocy wobec grożącego niebezpieczeństwa? W tym kierunku muszą iść nasze badania. — Powinniśmy się dowiedzieć o adresie tego trzeciego — wtrącił Overton. — Z pewnością, mój szanowny panie. Ta wielce głęboka myśl już i mnie przyszła do głowy. Ale musiał pan zapewne doświadczyć, że urzędnicy na poczcie nie bardzo się śpieszą zdradzać adresy z cudzych telegramów. Ta sprawa nie jest taka prosta. Ale nie wątpię, że przy odrobinie sprytu i przebiegłości uda nam się dopiąć celu. Tymczasem chciałbym w pańskiej obecności, panie Overton, przeglądnąć te listy na stole. Była to kupa listów, kartek i świstków. Holmes przeglądnął je szybko i sprawnie. — Nic tu niema — rzekł wreszcie. — Czy pański przyjaciel był zdrowym człowiekiem — czy może kiedy chorował? — Był zdrów jak ryba! — Nie wie pan, czy może dawniej kiedy był chory? — Nigdy ani godziny. Raz się skaleczył, a raz zranił się w kolano, ale to były drobnostki. — Może przecież nie był tak zdrów, jak pan myśli. Jestem stanowczo tego zdania, że musiał mieć jakieś tajne cierpienie. Zabiorę te dwie kartki, o ile pan pozwoli. Mogą się nam przydać w ciągu śledztwa. — Przepraszam! Przepraszam! — zawołał jakiś skrzeczący głos. Przy drzwiach stał dziwaczny stary człowiek. Miał na sobie zniszczone czarne ubranie, cylinder o szerokich brzegach i białą chustkę na szyi. Wyglądał jak proboszcz wiejski, ze starego angielskiego obrazu. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do tego ubogiego, dziwacznego wyglądu głos jego miał ton ostry i stanowczy, a całe wystąpienie było tak pewne siebie, że mimo woli zwróciliśmy na niego uwagę. — Kim pan jesteś, mój panie i jakiem prawem przeszukujesz papiery tego pana? — zapytał mego przyjaciela. — Jestem detektywem prywatnym i na zlecenie trzeciej osoby staram się wyjaśnić zniknięcie tego pana. — Tak, jest pan detektywem, naprawdę? A kto pana tu zaprosił, hę? — Ten pan, przyjaciel pana Stauntona: przysłano go do mnie ze Scotland Yard. — A pan kim jesteś? — Ja jestem Cyril Overton. — To pan wysłał do mnie telegram. Nazywam się lord Mount-James. Przybyłem pociągiem, tak prędko, jak tylko mogłem. Więc pan zaangażowałeś detektywa, panie Overton? — Tak jest, mój panie. — I pan go zapłaci? — Nie wątpię, że uczyni to mój przyjaciel Godfrey, gdy go odnajdziemy, — A jeśli się go nie odnajdzie, to co będzie, hę? Proszę mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie! — W takim razie zapewne rodzina jego — — — Ani mowy! — zawołał stary — Odemnie nie zobaczysz pan ani feniga, ani jednego feniga! Słyszy pan, panie detektywie? Ja jestem jedynym krewnym tego młodego człowieka i oświadczam panom, że nie przyjmuję na siebie żadnych obowiązków. Jeśli on dostanie kiedyś po mnie jaki spadek, to tylko dzięki temu, że ja nigdy nie trwonię pieniędzy; w tym wypadku też nie wyrzucę ich na darmo. A co do tych papierów, z którymi pan tak samowolnie postępujesz, to zwracam uwagę, że o ile jest fam coś wartościowego, pan mi za to odpowiada. Żądam do dokładnego wytłumaczenia, co pan z tem uczyni. — Dobrze, dobrze — odparł Holmes. — Tymczasem pozwoli pan na jedno pytanie? Czy wyrobiłeś pan sobie już może jakie zdanie w sprawie zniknięcia tego młodego człowieka? — Nie, zupełnie nie. Jest dość wielki i dość stary, żeby sam na siebie uważał. A jeśli jest tak głupi, że sam się zgubił, to ja nie myślę ponosić kosztów jego odszukania. — Rozumiem doskonale pańskie stanowisko — odrzekł Holmes z drwiącą nieco miną. — Ale zdaje mi się, że pan mego stanowiska jeszcze nie rozumie. Godfrey Staunton jest, jak się dowiaduję, ubogim człowiekiem. Jeśli go uprowadzono, to nie dla majątku, który on posiada. To pan jesteś sławnym bogaczem, lordzie. Bandyci mogli zawładnąć pańskim krewnym, aby się od niego dowiedzieć o pańskim domu, pańskich zwyczajów, skrytkach pieniędzy i t. d. Twarz naszego niesympatycznego gościa stała się blada, jak jego chustka na szyji. — Boże co za pomysł! O czemś takiem nawet nie pomyślałem. Czyż tedy podli szubrawcy naprawdę żyją na świecie? Ale Godfrey jest porządnym chłopcem — honorowym chłopcem. Żadna siła nie zmusi go do tego, by zdradził swego starego wuja. W każdym razie srebro stołowe każę jeszcze dziś wieczór zanieść do banku. Tymczasem proszę nie szczędzić trudów, panie detektywie. Szukaj pan za nim, nie pozostaw kamienia na kamieniu! A co do pieniędzy, to licz pan na mnie! Tak na pięć do dziesięć funtów. Ale i teraz, mimo zmiany zapatrywania, stary nie mógł udzielić nam żadnej przydatnej wiadomości. Nie wiele się interesował prywatnem życiem siostrzeńca. Jedynym punktem wyjścia dla śledztwa był urywek telegramu. Ten też posłużył Holmesowi do poszukiwania dalszych ogniw. Pożegnaliśmy się z lordem Mount-James. Overton udał się do swych towarzyszy, by radzić nad nieszczęściem, które ich spotkało. W pobliżu hotelu był urząd telegraficzny. Stanęliśmy przed bramą. — Musimy spróbować, Watsonie — rzekł Holmes. — Na podstawie pełnomocnictwa sądowego moglibyśmy wprawdzie zażądać wglądu do ksiąg, ale tak daleko jeszcze nie jesteśmy. Sądzę, że tu, gdzie jest tak wielki ruch, nie pamiętają poszczególnych twarzy. Próbujmy. Weszliśmy. Musieliśmy zaczekać, bo przed nami były jeszcze dwie osoby. — Przepraszam, że panią fatyguję — rzekł Holmes tonem bardzo grzecznym do panny przy okienku. — Zdaje mi się, że źle napisałem telegram, który wczoraj wysłałem. Nie otrzymałem jeszcze odpowiedzi. Obawiam się, że może zapomniałem podać nazwę mego hotelu. A może nawet nie podpisałem nazwiska. Czy pani byłaby tak grzeczną zaglądnąć do tego telegramu? Panienka wzięła do ręki paczkę telegramów. — O której godzinie pan nadał? — O szóstej. — Do kogo adresowany? Holmes położył palec na ustach i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. — Ostatnie słowa były „na miłość Boską“ — szepnął poufnym tonem — jestem strasznie zmartwiony — że nie mam odpowiedzi! Urzędniczka znalazła wreszcie blankiet. — Oto jest. Brakuje podpisu — rzekła, podając go memu przyjacielowi. — Teraz pojmuję, dlaczego mi nie odpowiedziano. Jakże mogłem być tak roztargniony? Do widzenia pani, dziękuję ślicznie za grzeczność. Gdyśmy się znaleźli na ulicy, roześmiał się i zatarł ręce z radości. — No i cóż? — zapytałem. — Idzie doskonale, mój kochany, znakomicie! Wymyśliłem sobie siedm różnych sposobów zaglądnięcia do tego telegramu. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że już przy pierwszym mi się odrazu uda! — I czegóż się dowiedziałeś? — Zdobyłem nową podstawę do całego śledztwa. Przywołał dorożkę i rzekł do woźnicy. — Stacja „Kings Cross“. — Więc wybieramy się w podróż? — Tak, jedziemy razem do Cambrigde. Wszystkie poszlaki kierują się w tamtą stronę. — Powiedzno — zapytałem, gdyśmy siedzieli w powozie — czy domyślasz się, dlaczego ten młody człowiek zaginął? Nie przypominam sobie żadnego wypadku, w którymby motywy były tak tajemnicze. Przecież nie myślisz na serjo, że go schwytano, by się dowiedzieć czego o bogatym wujaszku? — Przyznaję, mój kochany, że to wyjaśnienie i mnie nie wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobnem. Ale było mi potrzebne, by tego nieznośnego starca trochę sprawą zainteresować. — To ci się też udało. A jakież są twoje przypuszczenia? — Mógłbym ich wiele wymienić. Przyznasz: jest rzeczą dziwną, iż stało się to wieczorem przed zapasami i że znikł właśnie człowiek, którego obecność miała decydujące znaczenie. To może być przypadek, ale w każdym razie jest to podejrzane. Przy sporcie amatorskim wprawdzie oficjalnie nie urządza się zakładów, lecz publiczność prywatnie się zakłada. Jest więc możliwe, że ktoś umyślnie uprowadził gracza, tak jak kradną czasem konia przed wyścigami. To jest jedno wyjaśnienie. Z drugiej strony nie jest wykluczone, że jacyś bandyci uprowadzili tego młodego człowieka, by wymusić znaczny okup. Wszak, choć on teraz nie rozporządza wielkimi środkami, to jednak w przyszłości będzie miał ogromny majątek. — Ale — depesza nie stoi w żadnym związku z temi teorjami. — Bardzo słusznie, Watsonie. Telegram jest i pozostanie jedyną solidną podstawą, którą mamy i według której musimy się kierować. Jedziemy do Cambrigde, by sprawę wyświetlić. Jak się nasze badania ułożą, tego na razie nie wiem; ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli do jutrzejszego wieczora nie osiągniemy ostatecznego celu, to w każdym razie mocno się do niego zbliżymy. Było już ciemno, gdyśmy przybyli do starego uniwersyteckiego miasta. Holmes wziął dorożkę i kazał nas wieźć do mieszkania Dra Leslie Armstrong. Wkrótce stanęliśmy przed wielką kamienicą na jednej z większych ulic. Weszliśmy do poczekalni. Po długiem czekaniu wpuszczono nas wreszcie do pokoju ordynacyjnego. Lekarz siedział przy biurku. Nie znałem nazwiska Leslie Armstrong. To dowodzi, jak dalece straciłem kontakt ze sprawami mego narodu. Teraz wiem, że jest to nie tylko jeden z najwybitniejszych profesorów uniwersytetu w Cambrigde, ale także uczony o światowej sławie. Lecz sama orginalna, kanciasta głowa z mądremi oczyma i energicznym, a surowym wyrazem twarzy, musiała zainteresować, nawet jeśli się nie wiedziało o sławie tego człowieka. Dr. Armstrong wyglądał jak poważny uczony, o charakterze surowym, ascetycznym, zamkniętym w sobie i nieugiętym. Trzymał w ręku wizytówkę mego przyjaciela i nie bardzo uprzejmie na nas spoglądał. — Znam pana z nazwiska, panie Holmes, i znam też pańską działalność, której wcale nie pochwalam. — To zapatrywanie dzieli pan ze wszystkimi zbrodniarzami w całej Anglji, panie profesorze — odparł Holmes z wielkim spokojem. — O ile ograniczasz się pan do zwalczania zbrodniarzy, musisz znaleźć uznanie u każdego zdrowo myślącego człowieka. Jakkolwiek: nie wątpię, że policja rządowa stoi tak wysoko, iż w zupełności może sprostać temu zadaniu. Natomiast śledzenie tajemnic osób prywatnych. wykrywanie spraw familijnych, które powinnyby pozostać w ukryciu, a nadto zabieranie czasu ludziom; którzy mają ważniejsze rzeczy do czynienia, niż pan, stanowczo godne są nagany. Ja naprzykład, powinienem teraz pisać naukową rozprawę zamiast z panem się zabawiać. — Wierzę panie doktorze, lecz kto wie, czy nasza rozmowa nie będzie ważniejsza od tej naukowej rozprawy. Pozatem muszę zaznaczyć, że nasza działalność jest właśnie przeciwieństwem tego wszystkiego, co pan tu krytykujesz; my właśnie nie dopuszczamy do tego, by sprawy prywatne dostawały się do wiadomości publicznej. Jeśli natomiast sprawa dostanie się do rąk policji, wtedy nie można jej już w tajemnicy utrzymać. Proszę mnie więc uważać za uzupełnienie regularnej policji krajowej. Przybyłem, by zapytać się pana o Godfreya Stauntona. — Jakto? — Pan go znasz, prawda? — Tak, to mój znajomy. — Ach, rzeczywiście! — Tej nocy wyszedł z hotelu i od tego czasu nikt o nim nie słyszał. — Wróci zapewne. — Jutro odbędzie się match akademickiego klubu footbalowego. — Nie mam wcale sympatji dla tych dziecinnych zabaw. Natomiast los tego młodego człowieka interesuje mnie ogromnie, bo znam go i lubię bardzo. A o footbalu nie wiem nic, absolutnie i nie chcę się tem zajmować. — W takim razie liczę na to, że pan nie odmówi mi swej pomocy do odszukania pana Stauntona. Czy zna pan miejsce jego pobytu? — Nie znam. — Czy nie widziałeś go pan od wczoraj? — Nie. — Czy pan Staunton był człowiekiem zdrowym? — Tak jest. — Czy nie wiadomo panu, iżby kiedyś dawniej chorował? — Nie. Holmes wyjął kartkę papieru i położył ją przed profesorem. — Czy pan profesor byłby łaskaw w takim razie wyjaśnić nam, co znaczy to pokwitowanie na ośm funtów? Pan Staunton zapłacił je w ubiegłym miesiącu panu Drowi Leslie Armstrong w Cambridge. Znalazłem to na jego biurku. Doktor poczerwieniał ze złości. — Nie jestem obowiązany udzielać panu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień — panie Holmes. Mój przyjaciel włożył kartkę z powrotem do notesu. — Dobrze. Czy wolisz pan uczynić to w sądzie? Okaże się to koniecznem prędzej czy później. Powiedziałem panu przecież, że ja mogę różne rzeczy trzymać w tajemnicy. Policja ma natomiast obowiązek wszystko ujawniać. Naprawdę, lepiejby było, gdyby pan odnosił się do mnie z zaufaniem. — Nie wiem, czego pan odemnie chcesz? Ale też nie mam żadnego powodu — — — — Czy nie otrzymał pan od pana Stauntona żadnej wiadomości z Londynu? — Stanowczo nie. Holmes ze złością uderzył ręką w stół. — A niech to djabli wezmą! Znowu ta opieszałość poczty. Wczoraj wieczorem o szóstej, minut piętnaście, Staunton nadał do pana z Londynu bardzo ważną depeszę — ta depesza bezwątpienia jest w związku z jego zniknięciem — a pan jej dotychczas nie otrzymał. To niesłychane. Natychmiast poślę na pocztę i wniosę zażalenie. Dr. Armstrong zerwał się z wściekłością. — Proszę pana natychmiast opuścić mój dom! Powiedz pan lordowi Mount-James, że nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia ani z nim, ani z jego agentami. Nic, ani słowa! Zadzwonił gwałtownie: — Janie, poświeć tym panom! Służący wyprowadził nas. Stanęliśmy na ulicy. Holmes zaczął się głośno śmiać. — Ten Armstrong, to stanowczo energiczny charakter! Jest to jedyny człowiek, który, gdyby chciał, mógłby zająć miejsce owego sławnego zbrodniarza, zmarłego profesora Moriarty. A teraz mój kochany Watsonie, stoimy tu w tem niegościnnem mieście, na środku ulicy, bezdomni i bez jednej przyjaznej duszy; mimo to musimy tu zostać, jeśli nie mamy porzucić naszego zadania. O tu wprost naprzeciw domu Armstronga jest mała oberża. Jakby stworzona dla nas! Proszę cię, weź ten pokój i zakup wszystkie drobnostki, potrzebne nam na noc. A ja tymczasem spróbuję jeszcze czego dowiedzieć się. Te dowiadywania się zajęły Holmesowi sporo czasu, gdyż dopiero około dziewiątej wrócił do oberży. Był blady, przybity, strasznie obłocony i wyczerpany z głodu i znużenia. Przygotowałem mu zimną kolację. Zaspokoił głód, zapalił fajkę i przybrał trochę komiczny a trochę filozoficzny wyraz twarzy, który miał zawsze, gdy mu się nie udawało. Wtem turkot powozu zwrócił jego uwagę. Wstał i wyjrzał przez okno. Przed domem Armstronga stał kryty powóz, zaprzężony we dwa białe konie. — Trzy godziny był w drodze — rzekł Holmes — wyjechał o pół do siódmej, a teraz dopiero wraca. To odpowiada mniejwięcej odległości dziewięciu do dwunastu mil. Tę turę odbywa on codziennie, a czasem i dwa razy dziennie. — To przecież nie jest nic dziwnego u praktykującego lekarza. — Ale Armstrong nie jest zwyczajnym lekarzem praktykującym. Jest on profesorem uniwersytetu i ordynuje tylko w domu. Pozatem praktyką zupełnie się nie zajmuje, by nie odrywać się od pracy naukowej. Pocóż więc odbywa te długie jazdy, które muszą być dla niego bardzo uciążliwe? Kogo odwiedza? — Jego woźnica — — — — — Mój kochany Watsonie, chyba nie wątpisz, że on był pierwszym człowiekiem, do którego się zwróciłem. Ale nie wiem, czy z wrodzonej złośliwości, czy na rozkaz swego pana, wyszczuł mnie psami. Na szczęście zarówno woźnica jak i pies bali się trochę mojej laski, tak, że wyszedłem cało z tej przygody. Wobec tak naprężonych stosunków dalsze badania w tamtych stronach stały się niemożliwe. Wszystko, co wiem, zawdzięczam jakiemuś uprzejnemu człowiekowi z naszej oberży. Opowiedział mi o zwyczajach doktora i jego codziennych wyjazdach. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, wyjechał właśnie powóz z podwórza. — Czy nie mogłeś udać się za nim? — Wspaniale Watsonie! Masz dziś same genjalne pomysły! I mnie to przyszło na myśl. Zauważyłeś może, że w pobliżu znajduje się sklep z bicyklami. Pobiegłem tam, nająłem rower i pojechałem za powozem, zanim znikł mi z oczu. Wnet go dopędziłem. Trzymałem się potem w przyzwoitej odległości jakich stu metrów. Ale za miastem, dość daleko na gościńcu, zdarzył mi się przykry wypadek. Powóz zatrzymał się, profesor wysiadł i szybko zbliżył się do mnie. Śmiejąc się szyderczo, rzekł, że ta droga, którą on teraz jedzie, będzie może za wąska dla nas obu, lecz on nie chce mi przeszkadzać i puści mnie naprzód.Zajście to tyło mi dość nieprzyjemne. Musiałem jednak wyminąć powóz i jechać gościńcem. Po jakimś czasie zatrzymałem się w ukryciu, by zobaczyć, czy powóz koło mnie przejedzie. Lecz nie było z niego ani śladu. Widocznie skręcił na jakąś boczną drogę. Wróciłem, lecz powozu już nie spotkałem. A teraz, jak widzisz, właśnie powrócił. Z początku nie sądziłem, by te wyjazdy miały być w związku ze zniknięciem młodego Stauntona. Jechałem za nim, gdyż chwilowo interesuje mnie wszystko, co odnosi się do Dra Armstronga. Ale teraz, gdy tak dalece uważa, by nikt go nie ścigał, wydaje mi się ta sprawa o wiele ważniejsza. Nie spocznę, aż jej dokładnie nie zbadam. — Możemy go jutro znowu śledzić. — Możemy? To nie tak łatwo, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Nie znasz tutejszej okolicy, która zupełnie nie nadaje się do zabawy w chowankę. Całą przestrzeń, przez którą dziś jechałem, jest równa jak stół. A nie mamy do czynienia z głupcem. — Sam się o tem przekonałem. Telegrafowałem do Overtona, by mnie zaraz zawiadomił, jeśliby w Londynie zaszło coś nowego. Tymczasem musimy zwrócić całą uwagę na pana Dra Armstronga. Szczęście, że dzięki uprzejmości młodej telegrafistki, dowiedzieliśmy się o jego nazwisku. On wie, gdzie przebywa ten młody człowiek — na to bym przysiągł — a jeśli on wie, od nas tylko zależy, byśmy się również dowiedzieli. Na razie jest on od nas silniejszy. Nie da się zaprzeczyć! Znasz mnie, Watsonie i wiesz, że nie mam zwyczaju opuszczać sprawy w tem stadjum. Ale następny dzień nie zbliżył nas do rozwiązania problemu. Podczas śniadania podano nam list, który Holmes ze śmiechem rzucił mi na stół. List brzmiał: — Szanowny Panie! Daremnie się pan trudzi, ścigając mój powóz. Jak pan zapewne wczoraj wieczór zauważył, mam z tyłu małe okienko. Choćbyś pan jechał za mną dwadzieścia mil, na nic się to nie przyda. Prócz tego muszę zaznaczyć, że tem szpiegowaniem nie wyrządzasz pan przysługi Stauntonowi. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś pan wrócił do Londynu i powiedział temu, kto pana posłał, że nie możesz go znaleźć. Czas pańskiego pobytu w Cambrigde jest stanowczo stracony. Z poważaniem Dr. Leslie Armstrong. — Doktór jest przynajmniej uczciwym przeciwnikiem — rzekł Holmes — On mnie coraz więcej zaciekawia. Muszę go bliżej poznać, zanim się rozejdziemy. — Jego powóz znowu stoi przed drzwiami — rzekłem — Wsiada właśnie. Naprzód spojrzał ku naszemu oknu. Może dziś ja spróbuję szczęścia na rowerze. — Nie, nie Watsonie. Nie zaprzeczam ci wielkiej bystrości, ale z doktorem na pewno nie dasz rady. Spróbuję w inny sposób dojść do celu. Zostawię cię dziś samego, bo nie możemy się wybrać razem. To by nam mogło tylko zaszkodzić. Spodziewam się, że będziesz się tymczasem dobrze bawił w tem pięknem mieście. A ja postaram się przynieść lepsze wiadomości niż wczoraj wieczorem. Niestety i tym razem przyjaciel mój wrócił zmartwiony. Przyszedł w nocy bardzo zły: nic nie osiągnął. — Dzisiaj straciłem cały dzień na tem, by zwiedzać wszystkie wsi w tej stronie, w którą jeździ profesor. Zrobiłem ładną drogę: Chesterton, Histon, Weterbeach i Oakington. Wszędzie się wypytywałem, ale niczego się nie dowiedziałem. Gdyby kareta z białymi końmi była tamtędy przejeżdżała, musieliby ją zauważyć w tych zapadłych dziurach. Doktor wciąż ma nad nami przewagę. Czy nadszedł telegram? — Tak. — Otworzył go i przeczytał: „Poprosić o Pompeya Jeremy Dixon, Trinity College“. — Nic z tego nie rozumiem — rzekłem. — O, to całkiem jasne. Jest to odpowiedź od Overtona na moje pytanie. Zaraz napiszę parę słów do pana Dixon. A potem może będziemy mieli więcej szczęścia. Czy nie słyszałeś czego o matchu? — Tak, w tutejszych pismach było obszerne sprawozdanie. Na końcu stoi: „Klęskę niebieskich należy przypisać tylko nieobecności międzynarodowego zwycięzcy, pana Godfreya Stauntona. Brak jego dał się odczuwać na każdym kroku. Inni członkowie mimo usilnych starań nie mogli tego wyrównać“. — A więc obawy Overtona były uzasadnione — odrzekł Holmes. — Ja, co do mnie, stoję na stanowisku Dra Armstronga. Footbal nie wiele mnie interesuje. Dziś idziemy wcześnie spać, Watsonie, bo jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. Gdy następnego ranka spojrzałem na Holmesa, przeląkłem się nie na żarty. Siedział przy kominku, a w ręku trzymał strzykawkę do injekcji morfinowych. Znając jego słabą stronę, byłem przygotowany na najgorsze. W pokoju unosił się szczególny ostry zapach, który przypomniał mi w tej chwili naszą wizytę w pewnej spelunce, gdy szukaliśmy jakiegoś francuskiego zbrodniarza. Holmes roześmiał się, widząc moje przerażenie i położył instrument na stole. — Nie, nie, mój kochany, nie obawiaj się. W tym wypadku nie jest to narzędzie złego, przeciwnie, to będzie klucz do rozwiązania naszej tajemnicy. Moja cała nadzieja jest w tej strzykawce. Wracam właśnie z małej wycieczki, widoki dla nas są bardzo korzystne. Zjedz porządne śniadanie, Watsonie, bo dziś idziemy za Armstrongiem. A jeśli natrafimy na jego drogę, nie będziemy mieli czasu na odpoczynek, ani na jedzenie. Dziś musimy go znaleźć za wszelką cenę. — W takim razie, weźmy lepiej śniadanie ze sobą — odparłem. — On zdaje się wcześnie wyjedzie, bo powóz już stoi pod drzwiami. — To nie szkodzi. Niech jedzie. Znajdę go wszędzie. Skoro zjesz, zejdziemy na dół, a ja przedstawię ci jednego detektywa. Jest on wybitnym specjalistą dla takich spraw, jaką się dziś mamy zająć. Gdyśmy zeszli na podwórze Holmes zwrócił się do stajni. Otworzył jakąś skrzynię i wypuścił z niej wielkiego brunatno-białego legawca. — Pozwolisz, że przedstawię ci Pompeya? — rzekł mój przyjaciel. — Jest to chluba gończych psów w Cambrigde; nie jest szybkobiegaczem, jak widać z jego budowy, ale węch ma nadzwyczajny. No, Pompey, nie należysz wprawdzie do wyścigowców, ale obawiam się, że twoje tempo przecież będzie zbyt szybkie dla dwóch panów w średnim wieku. Pozwolę sobie zatem przyczepić tę linewkę do twego halsztuka. A teraz chodź przyjacielu, i pokaż, co umiesz. Poprowadził go przed bramę Dra Armstronga. Pies węszył przez chwilę, potem zawył głośno i pobiegł wzdłuż ulicy. Za pół godziny byliśmy za miastem i szliśmy dalej gościńcem. — Co uczyniłeś, Holmesie? — zapytałem. — Uciekłem się do starego, znanego podstępu, który nieraz bardzo się przydaje. Byłem dziś na podwórzu doktora ze strzykawką pełną olejku anyżowego w kieszeni. Koniec strzykawki przebiłem na zewnątrz. Przechodząc, strzyknąłem nieznacznie trochę olejku na tylne koło powozowe. Dobry pies pobiegnie za tym zapachem stąd aż do Buxtehude. Toteż teraz nasz pan Armstrong może jechać, którędy chce, Pompey wszędzie go znajdzie. Oh, to stary wyga! Tym razem mi się nie wymknie, tak jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Teraz zrozumiałem, dlaczego ten zapach przypomniał mi francuską spelunkę. Ulubione przez francuzów anyżówka i absynt, wydają charakterystyczną woń anyżu. Pies skręcił nagle na drogę polową. Po pół godzinie wyszedł znowu w jakąś szosę i zdążał jakby z powrotem ku miastu. Droga skręciła na południe ale potem szła znowu w przeciwnym kierunku. — Tę okrężną drogę zrobił specjalnie ze względu na nas — rzekł Holmes. — Nic dziwnego, że moje badania w tych okolicach nie doprowadziły do celu. Doktor nie żałował trudów, by nas wyprowadzić w pole. Muszę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego to czynił. Ta wieś tam na prawo, to będzie Trumpington. Rzeczywiście! Tam skręca jego powóz. Prędko, Watsonie, prędko inaczej stracimy wszystko! Przeskoczył przez rów w pole, ciągnąc za sobą stropionego Pompeya. Ledwie zdołaliśmy się ukryć za jakimś płotem, gdy powóz przejechał obok. Widziałem, że Dr. Armstrong siedział pochylony, z głową opartą na ręku. Wyglądał smutny i stroskany. Po twarzy mego towarzysza poznałem, że i na nim widok ten zrobił wrażenie. — Obawiam się, że nasze śledztwo smutno się skończy — rzekł do mnie. — Wnet dowiemy się wszystkiego. Chodź, Pompey! Aha! to jest ten domek tam w polu. Nie było wątpliwości, że znaleźliśmy się u celu. Pompey skakał przy furtce i poszczekiwał. Widocznie były świeże ślady kół. Do chatki prowadziła wąska ścieżka. Holmes przywiązał psa do ogrodzenia. Poszliśmy ku domowi. Holmes zapukał do niskich drzwiczek — zapukał po raz drugi, ale nikt nie otwierał. A przecież domek nie był pusty. Dziwne głosy dochodziły naszych uszu. Były to jakieś jęki i brzmiały nieskończenie smutno. Holmes stał niezdecydowany, potem obejrzał się za siebie. Zbliżał się jakiś powóz. Poznaliśmy białe konie. — Na Boga, profesor wraca jeszcze raz! — zawołał mój przyjaciel. Śpieszmy się, dowiedzmy się o co idzie, zanim tu powróci! Sam otworzył drzwi; weszliśmy do sieni. Płacz słychać było wyraźniej. Głos dochodził z góry. Holmes wpadł na schody, ja za nim. Otworzył uchylone drzwi. Na widok, który się nam przedstawił, zbledliśmy obaj. Na łóżku leżała nieżywa, młoda, piękna kobieta. Jej blada twarzyczka z zamglonemi, szeroko otwartemi oczyma, okolona była złotym włosem. Przy łóżku klęczał młody człowiek z twarzą ukrytą w pościeli. Gwałtowne łkanie wydobywało się z jego piersi. Był tak pogrążony w bólu, że zauważył nas dopiero, gdy Holmes położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Czy pan jesteś Godfreyem Stauntonem? — Tak, ja jestem — ale panowie przychodzicie za późno, ona nie żyje. Był zmieszany, że nie mógł pojąć, iż nie jesteśmy lekarzami, którzy przyszli ją ratować. Holmes wyraził mu nasze współczucie i chciał mu opowiedzieć, że przyjaciele zaniepokojeni są jego zniknięciem, lecz w tej chwili usłyszeliśmy kroki na schodach a w drzwiach ukazało się surowe i poważne oblicze doktora Armstronga. — Tak, moi panowie — rzekł do nas — cel swój osiągnęliście i wybraliście najodpowiedniejszą chwilę na wtargnięcie do tego domu. Nie mogę podnosić głosu, tu w obliczu śmierci. Ale zapewniam panów, że gdybym był młodszym, ukarałbym was przykładnie za to niesłychane postępowanie! — Proszę wybaczyć, panie profesorze — odparł z godnością mój towarzysz. — Między nami zaszło wielkie nieporozumienie. Jeśli pan łaskawie zejdzie z nami na dół, to może zdołamy sobie nawzajem niejedno wyjaśnić. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się wraz z rozgniewanym profesorem na dole w pokoju mieszkalnym. — A więc? — rzekł. — Po pierwsze muszę panu powiedzieć, że nie działałem na zlecenie lorda Mount-James, i że sympatje moje w tym wypadku stanowczo nie są po stronie tego człowieka. Gdy ktoś zaginął, jest moim obowiązkiem postarać się o jego odnalezienie. I teraz nad tem pracowałem. Żałuję z całego serca, że sprawa tymczasem tak smutno się zakończyła. Nie jestem człowiekiem, który rozgłasza publiczne skandale. W sprawach prywatnych staram się zawsze o zachowanie najskrupulatniejszej dyskrecji, naturalnie, jeśli nie zachodzi jakaś zbrodnia. Ale tu, jak sądzę, nie ma mowy o żadnem przestępstwie. Proszę z całą pewnością liczyć na moją dyskrecję. Obiecuję też nie dopuścić, by sprawa dostała się do dzienników. Dr. Armstrong podszedł do mego przyjaciela i uścisnął mu rękę. — Jesteś pan dzielnym człowiekiem — rzekł. Pomyliłem się co do pana. Sumienie nie dało mi spokoju i wróciłem, by biednego Stauntona nie zostawić samego w tym stanie. Cieszy mnie, że wskutek tego poznałem pana bliżej. Jestem tak samo poinformowany, jak i pan. Sytuacja jest jasna. Przed rokiem Godfrey mieszkał w Londynie i zakochał się w córce swego gospodarza i ożenił się z nią. Była to osoba dobra, piękna i inteligentna. Żaden mężczyzna nie byłby się takiej żony powstydził. Ale Godfrey jest spadkobiercą tego nieznośnego starego lorda i gdyby lord dowiedział się był o małżeństwie, spadek napewno byłby przepadł. Znałem tego chłopaka bardzo dobrze i lubiłem go dla wielu zalet. Robiłem co mogłem, by mu pomóc. Trzymaliśmy to w tajemnicy przed wszystkiemi, bo gdy jedna osoba dowie się o takiej rzeczy, wnet wie o niej cały świat. Dzięki temu odległemu domowi i naszemu bezwzględnemu milczeniu udało się Godfreyowi dotychczas utrzymać tajemnicę. Oprócz mnie wiedział o niej tylko jeden zaufany służący, który teraz poszedł do Trumpington szukać pomocy. Ale biednego małżonka dotknął ciężki cios. Żona jego zapadła na niebezpieczną chorobę. Były to suchoty w najostrzejszej formie. Biedny człowiek martwił się straszliwie, lecz mimoto musiał pojechać do Londynu na match, bo nie mógł się uchylić bez wydania swej tajemnicy. Telegrafowałem do niego, by dodać mu trochę otuchy, a on mi odpowiedział, bym uczynił, co tylko będę mógł. Był to ten telegram, który dziwnym sposobem dostał się w pańskie ręce. Nie uwiadamiałem go, że niebezpieczeństwo jest tak wielkie, bo wiedziałem, że jego obecność i tak nie zmieni stanu rzeczy. Ale ojcu jej napisałem całą prawdę, a on nierozważnie doniósł o tem Godfreyowi. Wskutek tego Godfrey przyleciał tu w stanie bliskim obłędu i dotychczas jeszcze się nie opamiętał. Dziś rano śmierć położyła kres jej cierpieniom. Oto wszystko, co mogę panu powiedzieć, panie Holmes. Spuszczam się w zupełności na dyskrecję obu panów. Holmes podał rękę lekarzowi. — Chodźmy, Watsonie — rzekł potem. Opuściliśmy ten nieszczęsny dom. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe